


Boy’s Locker Room

by CelestialBound



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Down Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Breeding, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Misgendering, One Shot, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/CelestialBound
Summary: David gets fucked in the gym locker room¯\ _(ツ)_/¯ I dunno
Relationships: Daniel/David (Camp Camp)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Boy’s Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally not supposed to be my next upload, especially after such a long fucking time of inactivity on here. But woops my hand slipped 👋🏻 my bad! 
> 
> (I have something bigger planned for Danvid and hopefully not as rushed as this random compulsive thing. release date tho? no fuckin clue.)

He just turned eighteen, and switched schools within the same month. It was a lot of change, from getting his ID to trying to fit in at a new high school, where all the seniors already knew each other since grade school so he stuck out horribly. Not enough that everyone knew him as the new kid, but enough that everyone knew to keep their distance, to not waste their time with formalities that would quickly dissipate after graduation. With only a few months left till the end of the school year there was no point.

He’d hold it off, it didn’t matter much to him anyways. He’d make friends with future coworkers or college roommates. Something like that. He’d be able to transition as well, since he didn’t feel as comfortable with himself as he could be, _should_ be. That’s also why he didn’t talk much. The school he went to was still pretty stuck in its ways, with gendered uniforms based on biological sex. So far he managed to get by though by stuffing the skirt in his backpack, wearing a similar shade of dark grey pants that matched the rest of the guys. Most of the teachers never paid attention so he hardly got in trouble for it, fortunately.

Gym was always the worst however. He could never get past that. He couldn’t swap out the school’s choice of using skirts for sports because he didn’t own a pair of basketball shorts at all. Even though the girls’ gym uniform was plain inconvenient for everyone who was forced to wear it during any game. 

So usually instead of joining in, he’d simply wait it out in the gym bathroom. It was the last class of the day so he’d stay in his regular choice of smuggled pants that no one seemed to notice. Or at least most of the time. That morning was a rare exception, he was called out during his second class, and due to that he spent the entire day with his bare legs showing past the short skirt. For him it was even more embarrassing since he hadn’t shaved the night before, not expecting to get caught so early in the day. 

With all these events, he chose to stay in the boy’s locker room which he was usually prohibited from entering. It didn’t seem like much, maybe even more of a detrimental move considering the anxiety-induced pit in his stomach, but mentally it gave him a bit of euphoria. He’d stay in the stall and wait until the bell rang, then leave and spend the whole weekend brushing off the week’s shitload of stress. 

He stayed on his phone playing a game of Spore due to the lack of WiFi, when a rambunctious group of boys coming back from his gym class loudly intervened. They must have been released early, hollering excitedly as they were slamming lockers and getting dressed. He slowly lifted his feet up onto the toilet lid to avoid being noticed, even though the closed door was enough to get attention anyways. 

A loud bang hitting the door almost scared him half to death as it rattled against the weak and barely connected hinges, as if they’d break off due to the years of untouched rust. An obnoxious ‘hellooo?’ came from the other side, matched with a blue eye between the wide crack next to the lock. David’s heart felt like it was going to beat so fast it’d suddenly stop, like a speeding car on the highway abruptly slamming its breaks. The only thing that stopped though was his breathing. Another question asking ‘who the fuck is in there?’ popped up from another boy in the background. Would it be more or less awkward if he stayed there until they fucked off, or if he opened the door to leave himself? A few more seconds of unwanted attention and he figured opening the door wouldn’t be as bad. 

He unlocked it, about to open the door slowly, but instead it swung out fast as the blue eyed boy took a hold of it to see who was hiding away during all of class. Despite being peers, none of them recognized him at first, and in that moment he took that as a sense of relief, a sign to loosen up his shoulders and walk off scot free. The moment he stood up to walk out of there someone recognized him, pulling him by the back of his collar like a dog, asking ‘isn’t this the transfer kid?’ as if he was an unwanted stray.

David wanted to say something, tell them to lay off or else he’d get the teacher, but his high pitched voice kept him from doing so, and instead he remained silent, letting them come to their own conclusions. And that they did, one of the boys took the book bag from his grasp, opening it up to find school binders and his other set of clothes. Two skirts and a tight fitted gym top, along with a sports bra he never wore but kept just in case his chest binder decided to suffocate him more than usual. 

For some reason their first thought was that he was a pervert, holding up the bra and laughing about how he ‘scored’. If he wasn’t being held against his will, and if his voice wouldn't immediately give him away, he would have laughed it off, pretending to be attracted to women, playing along with the sleazy narrative. Yet when one of the skirts was lifted out of the bag they knew, and David suddenly could barely keep his gaze on it. 

“Ohhh, so you’re the cross dresser girl?” The one holding onto the clothes asked.

“I don’t think it wants to be called that.” Teased the guy holding onto David, a right hand going to his wrist to further restrain him. “Do you?” 

David didn’t answer, just attempted to push him off with a weak elbow that didn’t even touch as his arm was forcefully straightened. 

“Not going to say anything?” He asked. “I don’t think it cares, guys.”

David opened his mouth slightly but still no sound came out. Another one of them spoke in a deeper tone, mimicking a preacher at a wedding with the words, “Speak now or forever hold your peace.” 

He got a few small chuckles from that, and David felt the pressure of eyes and ears attentive at himself that waited for him to say anything to amuse them further. The guy holding onto the book bag took out a poking out paper to read off the name, but David finally used his vocal chords that already seemed strained despite the lack of use. 

“Don’t…” David said, a small plea that came off even higher than his usual pitch. 

He expected a laugh from them but a few ‘awws’ emitted instead, whether they were mocking or not, David didn’t care. He just wanted out. 

The paper was crumpled up and the main guy dropped the bag, stepping closer to him to lift his chin up, “What’s your name?” 

If it was the right context, David would have felt aroused, maybe even romantically flustered, but given the situation he felt more fear than anything else. He said the name he went by out of school, the one he chose for himself but never heard on school grounds before by anyone else. Yet it was spoken back to him, affirmed rather than ridiculed. After a turn like that he expected to be released and sent on his way, but a second grip held his other arm, tighter than the first. 

“You wanna be a boy, right?” The main brunette asked. David nodded and he smiled back, “Okay, but first you have to do something.” 

Surely it wouldn’t be that easy, surely it was some bullshit excuse to do some god awful dare. Yet he still didn’t expect it to go the way it did. The brunette let go of his left wrist and started undoing his own belt, sliding his pants down enough that his cock bounced free. David started to struggle but another boy filled his place, same tight grip as before. 

The main guy held his cock as if he was standing in front of one of the urinals, other hand on his waist in a prideful pose. The stream came out and struck David’s thigh, pausing and then releasing again longer. The warmth travelled down his leg and he tried yelling but a hand covered his mouth shut. The other guys watching made some amused sounds and a few small remarks, eager to physically humiliate him as well. 

It felt long, like the guy had waited all day just for this, letting out a moan of satisfaction sounding as if he was getting off on just pissing. After he was finally done, after over a full minute of awkwardness for David, he started jerking himself. The two holding David down took that as a sign to lower him towards the floor, still keeping his arms from moving. Although how gross he felt, he felt a bit paralyzed as he lie there, as if even if they let go, he wouldn’t jump up and run. The instinct to fight back emerged again as another boy stepped closer, doing the same as the first. This time the stream aimed slightly higher, towards the center at his groin.

The warm wetness soaked through, getting an unexpected moan to fester underneath the hold over his lips. It was loud enough for them to hear, another snide remark of how he was enjoying it was said, but he couldn’t refute. Even if he could defend himself, it did feel good physically, so it’d be somewhat of a lie. It was his first time seeing dicks up this close, or even just off screen, so the arousal was out of his control. Even when using the men’s restroom in public facilities he’d either wait till it was empty or avert his gaze until he was in the stall. It felt like he was in a fetish porno as more of them inched closer to use him as a urinal, piss pooling up underneath him and soaking his clothes. It smelled bad and stung his eyes, but he couldn’t help but feel a guilty pleasure from it. 

It only got worse when the two holding him down got up, only one of them still pinning him down with a shoe on his wrist. So he could run if he wanted to, get away while they had themselves exposed and distracted. But he stayed put in the center, getting off on being used in such a disgusting way. 

One of the boys he hadn’t paid attention to prior knelt down beside him, unbuttoning the top button of his pants and unzipping it before sliding a hand down underneath to feel for his clit, rubbing in messy circles, showing his own real inexperience. David was sensitive enough to buck his hips up though, whining softly for more. A thumb stayed on his clit while a middle finger strayed away down further, poking to find his entrance. He didn’t expect himself to be that wet inside, and neither did the boy fingering him, hearing a sound of surprise that matched his face. 

“What? Nicer than you expected?” One of them teased the knelt down male.

He replied, “It’s wetter than I thought.”

David felt a pain in his chest, assuming they were still referring to him as a thing rather than a person. He was pleasantly surprised to find out they were talking about his parts rather than him as a whole when the male spoke up again.

“God, he feels tight though. Who wants to fuck him first?” He asked his peers.

It seemed like all of them wanted to go first, to take his virginity shamelessly. None of them were sure how to draw straws though, but most of them looked towards the one who initiated it in the first place. He silently took the offer, getting on the ground to undress David’s lower half, yet keeping his socks and sneakers on. David seemed compliant still, unsure of his own desires enough to remain quiet. It was only until he was ready to actually penetrate David that he began to yell for him to stop, like common sense finally kicked in. 

His legs fought but the other male grabbed them, pulling them apart wider to insert himself between, holding each of his knees at his sides in a missionary position. David couldn’t kick then, only beg for him to stop. Although he was already too committed, his knees sitting in piss and his cock fully erect, throbbing for more relief. His peers were cheering him on, both silently and verbally to desecrate the figure beneath them. The pressure was on him and it was too late to hold back now.

He felt around with the tip of his cock to find the hole, poking his finger in as a confirmation before sliding himself inside slowly at first, then slamming all the way in abruptly. David yelped in pain as the other boys cheered like they were at a football game where their own team made a touchdown. He fucked in and out, moving his hands up to David’s waist to get more control on his thrusts by pushing his body towards himself. The ones watching jacked themselves off, occasionally spitting on their erections for more lubrication, sometimes purposely missing to spit on David’s face. 

This went on past the bell, each one taking turns using David as a sex toy they happened to find lying around, untouched and still in the package. Eventually all of them came to a sudden halt as a male teacher walked in after hearing the commotion. 

A blonde man that David didn’t recognize, his face in a disappointed expression. He wore a black suit with a white dress shirt, with a blue tie that matched his eyes. 

“What are you doing in here? Didn’t you hear the bell?” He asked sternly. His eyes fell on the mess in front of him. 

Their relaxed and excited auras were scared still, forced into a state of shock and nervousness. As he walked forward, still expecting an answer, David realized he did recognize him. He was the vice principal, Daniel... Something… 

He didn’t remember the full name.

“I was speaking with your coach and he said you boys were still in here…” He stated, not acknowledging the major problem in front of him. 

All of them were stunned to say the least that he wasn’t screaming at them, telling them to let David go and threaten them with expulsion. They were still expecting it, any moment. 

Instead he walked even closer, inspecting David. The boy in the middle of his turn slid out, backing off and immediately started apologizing profusely. Daniel put a hand up to stop him from babbling excuses, “With something like this I should expel you, call the police and have you arrested… But due to your significance in our sports curriculums, I’ll let this slide.”

David couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t fucking believe it. 

“However none of you will speak of this. Ever. Not online, not during class, not in the privacy of your own homes. If I hear of it again I’ll have no choice but to properly report you all by individual names. Do we have a deal?”

A collective mumble of ‘yes sir’ filled the room.

“Good.”

The most unexpected action came next, as most of the boys were ready to bolt, the man undid his own belt in front of them, exposing his semi-flaccid cock, holding it with one hand to direct a stream towards David’s face. David opened his mouth in shock but shut it after some got in, along with his eyes once it covered his entire face. The boys all watched in surprise, but some grinned in amusement as well.

After he was done, the man groaned in satisfaction, still holding his length that grew in size after becoming fully erect. It was his turn now to kneel down in front of the weak victim in the center, to mercilessly fuck him, harder and faster than any of the boys prior. David couldn’t keep it in much longer, despite both the physical and mental pain he was nearing his limit. His hips rising sharply as a thrust caused him to lose control. A moan so loudly pornographic left his lips, matching the loud groans above him. His legs shook as the orgasm struck, begging to be impregnated by his authority figure— something he’d never ask for during a more sober state of mind. But the pleasure was unbearable, intoxicating him so much he was damned to say the worst things. 

His continuous moans seemed to get the other boys at their ends. White covered his shirt and his face, and even making it onto his slightly exposed stomach. The older man came last, cumming inside which none of the others even dared to do during their rounds. He pressed his hips against him, cock hitting inside causing pain that was mostly covered by the height of climax. The warmth that pooled inside and leaked out of his cunt with the final thrusts only got more high pitched whimpers to emit from him. 

Daniel let out a heavy exhale before pulling out, and standing up. He fixed himself up, including tightening his tie, “Clean up before you leave. I don’t want complaints from the janitor.” He looked down at the breathless figure below, “Can you stand up?” 

David tried to but his limbs were still shaky and weak. Daniel picked him up off the ground, holding him bridal style, he gestured for the bag and its contents which one of the boys scrambled to pick up and hand towards him. He took it with his free hand, “This place better be spotless. And again, no word of this.” 

They nodded simultaneously before he left the room, carrying David through the short empty hall to the girl’s locker room. He undressed the rest of him, unbuttoning his shirt before trying to take off the tight chest binder that stuck to his skin, making it harder to remove. David had to move his arms up despite how painfully exhausting it was to keep them in the air. Once his chest was bare he felt urged to cover up immediately, embarrassed despite the worst of it being over. The vice principal started one of the showers and set it to a warm temperature before leaving the room.

David didn’t expect him to come back, getting up off the bench to clean his body off under the water. There was a generic brand of body wash on one of the shelves next to cheap shampoo and conditioner. He used all three, anything better than having the scent of urine remain until he got home. He could barely keep his legs straight but he managed.

Daniel came back minutes later, with a new set of clothes on, along with a new boys uniform that he set on the bench. 

David turned the faucet off as he was handed a fresh towel. 

“I’ll drive you home since the buses have already left. You can tell your parents I had you stay longer to help with one of the upcoming fundraisers… Or something.” 

David took the towel to wrap around his body. Daniel seemed more apologetic now, less formal and dominant than before. He seemed to finally realize how big of a mess he could be in if David decided to tell.

“What’s your name?” He asked.

David didn’t respond.

The man continued, “If you don’t speak of what happened, I can have your schedule changed. I can even inform your teachers of your preferred name. As long as you keep this a secret. As for my recklessness…” He must have referred to the lack of protection used, David thought. He continued, “We can fix that privately. I’ll handle any expenses regarding that.” 

David simply nodded in agreement before reaching for the new uniform. While the eyes were on him getting dressed, the vice principal apologized.

“I’m sorry for what happened. If there’s anything else I can do so we can put this behind us, let me know.”

David spoke softly after a thoughtful pause, “...I’ll think about it.” 

  
  



End file.
